Not Your Average Check Up
by KinkyWings
Summary: Stella really hates going to the gyno, but this one...this one may not be half bad.


A/N: Dear **Guest,** please stop commenting "write more Flora/Helia or Stella/Brandon". I'll write what I want, when I want, and I don't appreciate the nagging. You're only making me NOT want to write. If you want to show your appreciation, write a real, thoughtful review. The fact that I had to add this note is ridiculous. Thanks love! XOXOX

* * *

Not Your Average Check Up

If there was one thing Stella hated above all else, it was going to the gyno.

No woman actually _enjoyed_ going to the gyno. It was about as enjoyable as getting a paper cut or running your car into a ditch. But, it was one of those things that every year like clockwork had to be done. After Stella's grandmother got diagnosed with ovarian cancer, her mother had made a big fuss about Stella getting checked out religiously, which was good for her health but terrible for everything else. Stella _hated_ the woman her mother made her see with a passion. The woman was old, crotchety, and never trimmed her nails before digging around in Stella's junk which made for a painful exam even through the layer of gloves.

 _Damn, this room is cold_ , Stella thought miserably, pulling at the waxy plastic gown that the nurse made her put on. She hated the sterile feel against her skin, wishing it was her cashmere sweater instead. Anything, even panties, would make the creeping feeling of antiseptic go away, but no such luck. She was stuck against the cold leather of the examination chair, as naked as the day she was born, waiting for the bitchy gynecologist to come in and examine her in what would be fifteen of the longest, most awkward minutes of her life.

Then the door opened and her life changed forever.

"Good afternoon Miss Solaria, I'm Doctor Martin, the new resident here at the practice, and I'll be conducting your check up," Doctor Martin greeted as he stepped into the exam room. "How are you today?"

All Stella could do was stutter.

Standing in front of her was the most beautiful man she had ever seen in her life. He was like one of those doctors you saw on daytime soap operas or movies. Styled brown hair, tanned skin, and muscular physique rippling under his white coat - it was enough to have her heart racing and mouth run dry. Get a monitor in here and it would look like she was going into cardiac arrest, because _damn_ , she must have died and gone to heaven to be with this angel.

Ignoring her incoherent sounds, he sauntered up to the stool near the computer and began typing away her information, oblivious to her stares. He had to be used to it. No way someone that good looking didn't get tons of female attention, _especially_ as a gyno. Maybe that's why he specialized in vaginas. Or maybe he was gay. It would explain why he was dressed so impeccably. However, it would not explain the charm he radiated towards her as he sat down in the stool next to the table with her chart. He was so close, Stella could reach out and place a hand on his knee, but she refrained. That was fifty different kinds of inappropriate and unprofessional, and she did not have the time nor the patience to deal with her insurance finding a new gyno if she got kicked out of this one for misconduct.

"Can I verify your name and date of birth?"

"Stella Solaria. Six fifteen ninety-one," Stella recited, glad those questions required no thought as she was capable of none.

"Alright, and do you mind if I ask you a few questions before we start?"

 _You can ask me for anything you want,_ Stella thought as she nodded wordlessly, hoping he could read minds. Or not hoping? She was so confused. She had never been so instantly attracted to a man before, and it was throwing her off her game. Normally she could chat any guy up at any place or any time. Socializing was her forte. There was a reason she was known as a social butterfly. But this guy? This guy was a whole new ball game and she had yet to read the rules.

"Are you having any problems I should know about?" he asked, pulling her attention back to the present. "Any pain or discomfort?"

"No, none at all," she managed.

 _Thank you Jesus_ , she prayed. It was a miracle she could say two words. Now, if only she could get through the rest of the appointment without melting into a heaping, spluttering mess.

"And I see it says here that you're twenty-six years old, no current medical conditions, sexually active but taking oral contraceptives, and last intercourse was three months ago. All of that sound right?"

"Yes, yes that sounds right," Stella said, feeling her body heat up at the mention of sex.

Stella was embarrassed to have her lack of sex put on display so frankly. It's not like Doctor Martin was judging her or anything, it was just that to her friends, she had a certain reputation for being flirty and promiscuous. Aisha had lauded her the other day for getting with that cute bartender down at Magix Pub last weekend, when the truth was she didn't go through with anything. She talked a big game when in reality, she hadn't been with a guy since her last relationship ended rather abruptly...and messily. Those things tend to happen when your best friend hooks up with your boyfriend of two years. In fact, she hadn't even thought of another man sexually until right now.

"Alright then, we'll just do a routine check-up and send you on your way," Doctor Martin smiled, bringing her back to reality.

Stella nodded, watching with rapt attention as he pulled on blue nitrile gloves, the material snapping against his tanned skin. He pulled his stool forward so he was seated further between her legs. Both of his hands were on her knees, encouraging her to spread them further so he could get a closer look. That did nothing to stop the fire from pooling low in her stomach. Then his fingers were at her opening and she could feel herself getting turned on, wetness gathering rapidly; any more and he was going to notice, if he hadn't already. She had to tell him, had to warn him. Now.

"Doctor Martin - "

"Brandon, please," he insisted, looking up briefly with a dazzling, disarming smile.

"O-okay Brandon," Stella nodded, rephrasing. "Before you start, I really think I should tell you..."

"Oh."

 _Too late_ , Stella thought bitterly, cursing herself over and over again while mortification rushed over her. She had to turn her head, looking as far away from Brandon as possible while simultaneously wishing to die or for someone to remove her from this awkward situation.

"Yeah...sorry," Stella apologized, blushing profusely as she threw an arm across her face, as if that could make her disappear.

"No, it's quite alright," he chuckled, much more relaxed than she was. If anything, his blasé attitude made her embarrassment even worse.

"I bet this happens a lot," Stella continued, trying to lighten the mood and take some of the blame off of herself. "I mean, you're a very attractive man."

"Thank you," he replied kindly, his gaze still intently focused between her legs. "Pressure added to vaginal walls does stimulate arousal. It's no big deal. Hazards of the job, you might say."

That put Stella more at ease to know that she was not the only one to get wet during his examinations. Really, what kind of woman wouldn't get wet looking at that Adonis? With his killer smile and killer body and what had to be a six pack of abs underneath that white coat, what was there not to love? God...if she could get a piece of something like him in her personal life, she would be beyond thrilled. Her last boyfriend was alright; she stayed with him mostly out of comfort and long term affection, but he wasn't that cute. Nowhere near as attractive as Brandon. If only she could just -

A sensation from down below had her entire body buzzing, hips arcing off the examination table as she was sure the good doctor made a move that was certainly _not_ routine.

"B-Brandon?" Stella squeaked, her body jolting as she felt his fingers do the same exact thing a second time, stealing her breath away. "What are you - "

"Shhh, just relax," Brandon encouraged, placing his free hand on her thigh, stroking it gently.

He continued with his light, gentle ministrations. Stella had to admit, they did feel good. She loosened up and let herself enjoy this, her eyes falling shut as she focused on him. Brandon's fingers were long and slender, diving deep inside her, touching places that had not been touched in so long. She completely forgot about her embarrassment, or the fact that she had not shaved her bikini line in a month. Brandon did not seem to mind, his movements picking up in pace instead of slowing down.

Then, his thumb reached down to graze her clit, and her eyes flew open.

"Th-this isn't what normally happens during my exam..." Stella gasped as she started to realize how fast things were escalating.

"Do you want me to stop?" Brandon asked with faux innocence, curling his fingers inside of her, pressing against a spot that had her jolting up from the table with pinpoint accuracy, her hips seeking out the friction as if she needed it to live.

"D-don't stop," Stella begged, desperate for pleasure she had not felt in such a long time. She didn't care if this was right or wrong, professional or not. Brandon had talented fingers, and he was putting them to good use. She was already half way to orgasm, and it had hardly been a minute. She was going to come in record time at this rate, no man getting her this close to the edge so quickly before.

"I don't know how a woman like you doesn't get laid every night," he said, taking her in with hungry eyes as he scissored her open, stretching her while hitting her g-spot with devastating consistency. Stella bit down hard on her bottom lip to keep from crying out. "Just _look_ at you. So beautiful."

Brandon increased his speed and pressure, fucking her with his fingers as fast as he could while still maintaining his precision. Stella was on the verge of screaming, her whole body writhing, the plastic wrap they'd given her falling from her shoulders as she squirmed. She tried to close her legs to cease the onslaught of pleasure so she could catch her breath, at least for a few moments, but she could not move them from the stirrups they were placed on. She was forced open while Brandon continued his ministrations, marveling at her beauty even with sweat-plastered hair and beet red cheeks.

His free hand went to dive under her wrap, massaging the nearest breast and pinching the nipple between his fingers. Stella moaned, raising her fist to bite down on it so no one would could hear them. How awkward it would be for someone to walk in right now. How much trouble they would get in. It only made the situation more arousing.

"Brandon...I..." Stella breathed, knowing she was close.

"Come for me Stella," he encouraged, rubbing furiously at her clit.

That was exactly what she needed to be pushed over the edge. Her entire body shuddered as she felt her release, vision going white while all of the tension leaked from her like a marionette being cut from its strings.

When Brandon pulled away, his gloves were slick and covered in her come. He peeled them off and disposed of them in the trash, getting rid of the evidence as if nothing had happened at all. Then, he went to consult her chart, writing something down.

"Well, Miss Solaria, I would say that you are in excellent health," he replied hoarsely, his voice rough like gravel.

"Is that your professional opinion?" she asked, giddy as she rode out her post-orgasmic bliss. She still could not quite believe what just happened. It felt like a dream, like something only seen in cheesy porn or terrible rom-coms. But by the way Brandon was looking at her while she caught her breath, she was inclined to believe that this hot doctor really did just give her the best finger fuck of her life right there on the examination table.

"I could always take a second look...just to be sure..." Brandon suggested, arousal and lust evident in his gaze.

"I guess this is the right time to ask about a refill on my birth control?" Stella quipped as his hands travelled back between her legs, parting her swollen lips and delving inside.

"Oh, Miss Solaria..." he trailed off, bringing her attention to the bulge in the crotch of his pants. "You're going to need it."


End file.
